whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
AustinAllyR5
FOOD IS SO SEXY FOOD IS SO SEXY FOOD IS SO SEXY FOOD IS SO SEXY FOOD IS SO SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8D 8D XD -Corey -.- sorry everyone that was just...that's my friend Corey...*sigh* XD XD XD ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY ROSS LYNCH IS SO SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!....etc XD XD ~Melody GET ME SOME COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Corey KAY 8D *makes it rain cookies* B) ~Melody ' ' I CANT GET THOSE CALI GIRLS OUTTA MY HEA-''' 'Oh...hey didn't see ya XD ' Hi everybody! I'm AustinAllyR5&More!, and I just want to say, I am happy to be joining this wiki! I used to be known as A&A+AusllyROX as An anonymous contributor, and then I changed it to '''A&AAusllyGater as An anonymous contributor, and I decided that I really wanted an account, so here I am! About Me I'm AustinAllyR5&More! I love Austin & Ally, as well as the pairing "Auslly" I love R5, and of course, everybody on Austin & Ally! I love the arts, like acting, and overall, I just love music! I am like, IN LOVE with Ross, because I think he is such a funny, talented, "sweatheart" (according to Laura), sexy, amazing, attractive, sexy, hot, sexy.....lalala yeah XD I love Laura sooo much because she is known to be, I don't know, the nicest, kindest, most positive person ON EARTH! I LOVE her tweets, and Iook at them all the time even though I don't have a twitter (I know, I'm a stalker 8D XD). I would sooo follow everyone on the show if I had one :D She is very pretty, talented, SUPER kind, energetic, positive person! I think Calum is ABLOSUTLY HILARIOUS on the show! I loooove Dez, he is so so funny! And I love his tweets too! And Raini is very funny, and I love her voice, as well as her acting! So over all, this is a very talented group! :D So as I mentioned, I love to perform, and really just create! :D I write songs, (the music and the lyrics), I write stories, I love to draw and create things! I also LOVE music so so so so much! I dont know what I would do without it! :D I love to sing, dance, act, create, and all that stuff :P I'm a very creative person, and I'm silly and fun and crazy! I'm also a very sexual-minded, fangirling nerd XD Yep, its all true! I am very dirty some times and I CONSTANTLY fangirl over Ross Lynch, Austin & Ally, or R5 XD But really, I know it's hard to believe, but I can actually be very mature. I am a VERY deep thinker, so I look into things a lot and I have a pretty high level of understanding :) Especially for a kid who's like, one of the youngest in the 7th grade :P Surprising, but true XD Also, I'm not like all the other kids. I don't wanna be. I like to be different :) I think it's great to be unique and different from everyone else in different ways because it shows that you're more of your own person. For example, I don't like 1D like most girls do. I don't like Sodas or cupcakes or frosting ot bacon....and I don't exactly know the most popular songs of the exact time all the time and I don't curse to be cool or have a BF or anything. I don't like those things. I am proud of who I am. And sure I'm not the mosr popular kids, but I have a good amount of friends. They are real friends and I feel comfortable hanging out with them. Also I like to talk about myself, as u can tell XD This is all true. I like what I like and I do what I do. And if people don't like that, that's their problem! I'm not changing myself just cause someone tells me to! that's sorta my life motto. I like to remind myself of that to stay confident in who I am :) <3 Okay Enough about me XD As I said I talk a looooooooooooooottttt so XD Continue to look at my profillllle :D Why I Like Austin & Ally! I love Austin & Ally because I think it is a very balanced show with some drama, good people on it, laughs, and everything I want in a show! I think this show has brought out the side of me that loves love! (coughcoughButIWishThereWasMoreKissingOrEvenMakingOutcoughcough) 8D XD I love Dez because you never know what he's do next! He could be wise, silly, kinda dumb, and just a completely awesome character. He is usually causing trouble, because of his...lack of knowledge, ''but at the same time, he's happy a lot, a great director, and a great friend, especially when he's a "wise whisperer." I like Ally because she is really funny when she tries to fit in, and I love her style. She is an inspiration to people who have stage fright; even me! Austin is SUPER talented (well you know, Ross), and he is all over the place almost as much as Dez. He is confident, but he isn't the smartest guy. He is considerate to his friends, and really knows girls, if you know what I mean. LOL! What I mean is, he'd do ANYTHING for Ally, whether or not it's losing the cover of a magazine, being embarressed in front of people, and so much more! Although a very kind person, who really cares about his friends, and he is quite good at charming people and making people have some fun! HE'S LIKE THE NICEST AND AWESOMEST GUY EVA! :D But I would rather date Ross cuz I don't wanna get in the way of their relationship....besides Ross is sexier 8D I like Trish because, although she can be pushy and bossy, and a little bit judgmental, she is a good manager, and a good, supportive friend to Ally. And she is very confident, in a sassy and strong way! Btw I SHIP AUSLLY THEY R MEANT TO BE!!!!!!!!! Oh and ROSS LYNCH IS MY SOUL MATE WE ARE MEANT TO BE I WILL MARRY HIM SOMEDAY AND HE LOVES ME TOO XD <3 coughcoughSHIPRELODYcoughcough http://whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/Relody Here ya go XD <3 SHIP IT! NOW! >:( 8D HEHE Why I like Ross Lynch! I don't know if you wanna here this.... XD 1. He's funny 2. He's sexy 3. He's hot 4. He's so sexy 5. He's the best at EVERYTHING 6. He has perfect hair 7. He's very sexy 8. HE IS THE MOST TALENTED PERSON EVER 9. He's the star of my FAVE SHOW 10. He's REALLY sexy 11. He's perfect 12. He's SUPER sexy ............. There's more..... XD Yeah I'll shut up XD XD lalalalala OKAY here are...... My Friends! Some of my friends on the wikis (I love pretty much everyone, but I am not able to list 'em all!): CoolCoreyCat13 (aka, Corey) - She's the first friend I had on the wikis. I remember when we met.... :') It went somethin like this..... I'll tell u later XD So We talk a lot, and she is SUCH a nice, funny, awesome person!! She's probably my "BFF" on this wiki! I tell her anything and everything. I love her! :D She's always been my bestie :) <3 P.S. she's a food queen. FOREEEYYYYYY SHIP IT NOW >:( XD Jessie1010 (aka Matt) - He is very helpful to the wiki (A&A), and very kind! Bombom (aka Esther) - She is really considerate and kind/suuuuper sweet, and will make you laugh! HelloKittyR5 (aka Claire) - Really nice, sweet, AWESOME, crazy, HILARIOUS and just AMAZING <3 <3 AND SHE'S MY SABRNA SISTAAAAA! :D <3 Shayene16 aka Shay- Nice, and super funny! Taylor Valentine (aka Tay) - Whenever I go on chat, she would make me feel so happy and welcome! Really niiiice, creative, funny girl! And she's really sweet! :D AND just TOTALLY AWESOME! :D ILOVEBACON101 (aka BACON) - Really nice, and funny! and we have a LOT in common! :D TaylorR5A&A (aka Taylor) - She is very and sweet, and hilarious! SarahBearlovesR5 - She is so positive and sweet and funny! :D KidLovesAuslly (aka KLA) - She's super sweet and cool and FUN! Eileen516 - She is awesome, and sweet! Thanks Corey! XD Taylor Swift's Numer One Fan (aka Swiftie) - Sweet Swift, as I call her, is a super sweet girl, and we have SO MUCH IN COMMON! We both LOOOVE Taylor Swift and Ross Lynch and Demi Lovato and.....oder stuff XD We talk when we are sad, because be have each other's backs. And we basically PM whenever we're both on XD WE NEVER RUN OUT OF TINGS TO TALK ABOUT XD <3 She's ma bestie! <3 Madi60517 (aka Madi) - Super sweet and funny, and wonderful! Xoxokristal (aka Krissy) - She is super sweet and will always be a great friend! Auslly423 (aka Paige) - She's really sweet and fun, and I love doing RP with her! RikerLover - She's really fun to talk to on chattttt :D Mel - Mel is SOOOO so so SWEET, I mean like everyone else, but she will know when I'm upset, and come talk to me :) She's sweet and awesome! Vero - She is one of the most disturbing people in this world....XD But I love her XD She's awesome :D XD I love hanging around her and being gross with her XD Brett - OMG Brett is soooo HILARIOUS I burst out laughing XD He's really fun and silly and FUNNY and nice! :D Jayla - she's sooooooooo sweet and funny and I just love being around her! :D She's just awesome to hang out with in chat! :D Also She Types Like This :O xD Jack - he's awesome and so funnyyyy :D AND really weird 8D Like everyone else XD YEAH 8D Caroline - Sweet Caro is so so sweet and awesome and I just love hangin' out with her! :D Hayley - She's really FUN and CRAY CRAY! XD But Vero's crazier, but STILL XD She's really sweet too :D Rose - She kicks me a lot for no reason -.- BUT she's still cray cray XD YAY! XD Tegan - Tegy is so sweeeettt and I love to talk to her! :D :D Summer - She's so so so sweet and awesome! :D I don't see her much but I love talking to her :D <3 Foreverauslly2011 (aka Forever) - She's really cool and fun and I LOVE to fangirl with her! :DDD BUNCH OF RANDOM STUFF I LIKE :D ENJOY MY LAME J RANDOM STUFF 8D BUNCH OF RANDOM STUFF I LIKE :D ENJOY MY LAME JOKE/COMMENTS XD How I met people: CoolCoreyCat13 (Corey) - ~Enters Chat~ Corey: *eat eat eat* Me: ....um hey? Corey: GO AWAY IM EATING! Me: ummmm.....who r u? Corey: Corey :D U? Me: Melody.... Corey: K! SORRY IM JUST IN LOVE WITH FOOD! 8D Me: K... Corey: WANNA BE BESTIES?? 8D Me: SURE!!!! :D 8D Corey: But before we become friends....can I have ur lunch? Me: uuuhhhhh.... Corey: *takes lunch* Me: Okay.........NOW LETS MAKE A WIKI FOR OURSELVES!!! 8D Corey: K! 8D That was how it all started... :') No I was kidding XD Actually I was an anon on the A&A wiki for a couple months and I got an account, and I met Corey in the comments on the Solos & Stray Kitties page :D Then this guys (anon) came up to us and was being mean and then a few hours later Corey left a message on my wall saying hi and stuff :D I replied, we started talking a lot, and I mean A LOT! XD We would not stop talking on the same message wall! :D We would continue to get to know each other and became besties :D We found out about chat, and also came to this wiki, so we could just chill :D A lot of things have happened since we met, and it's all thanks to her :D LOVE U COR COR <3 <3 Rose: ~Welcome To Chat~ Me: Hi :) ~You Have Been Kicked By BloodyRose11~ XD Well, it didn't happen like that....but it could have xD I'll write more l8er B) AND NOW ITS TIME FOR.......DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN! :D *CATCHED BREATHE* DUN DO DA DOODLEDOPA PALA LALALALALELOOLALEELELELELOLELELELOLAELELELAELALELLALEL DOOOO DEEE DUMMMMMMM DO DAPAPALALALALELLLLLLLL - RANDOM PERSON: SHUT UP AND TELL US ALREADY! >:( ME: Fine..........HERE IS MY ________ OF THE WEEK :D MY Cover of the Week: Love Me Again by John Newman cover by R5!: MY Acoustic Performance of the week: Wishlist (cover) by R5 <3 MY song of the week: Redial by Laura Marano! :D MY Role Model of the Week: Laura!!! :D <3 MY Artist of the week: Laura Marano!! ' ''' Category:YOU Category:Epic Category:Users! Category:Pictures Category:Awesome Category:Registered Users Category:Peeps Category:Videos Category:Awsome Category:Awesomeness Category:People Category:You Category:Cool Category:Gallery Category:Users Category:Us! Category:Melody Category:Epical Category:Us Category:Awesomesauce Category:Picture Category:Images Category:User Pages